


Ликвидация

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Команда профессиональных убийц пытается провести ликвидацию.





	Ликвидация

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fixing a bug](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418853) by Rurounibug. 



**Йоджи** _(вваливается в ванную комнату, мурлыча какой-то мотивчик)_ : Это ещё что за… _(сдвигает солнечные очки на нос и глядит поверх них)_ БЛЯ! _(Вылетает из ванной, захлопывает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней спиной)_ Чёрт! Помогите, кто-нибудь!

 **Кен** _(взлетает по лестнице, на ходу надевая багнак)_ : Что такое? Где Шварц? На нас напали? _(Йоджи указывает на дверь ванной, Кен распахивает ее)_ Где враг? Да это же… О ГОСПОДИ!  
**Йоджи** : Предупреждаю, я туда не пойду.  
**Кен** : И я тоже.  
**Йоджи** : Кто-то должен его уничтожить.  
**Кен** : Я пас.  
**Йоджи** : Ну, если мы собираемся пользоваться этой ванной…  
**Кен** : Я подожду, пока он умрёт своей смертью.  
**Йоджи** : И сколько это протянется? У меня сегодня свидание!  
**Кен** : Вот ты его и убивай.  
**Йоджи** _(смотрит умоляюще)_ : Кен-кен… пожалуйста…  
**Кен** : Даже не думай. Сам справишься.  
**Йоджи** : Но ты же вооружён. _(кивком указывает на багнак)_  
**Кен** : Ага. Для ближнего боя. Фиг я к этой твари близко подойду.  
_(Смотрят друг на друга)_  
**Кен и Йоджи вместе** : ОМИ!!!

 _(Оми взбегает по лестнице, проталкивается между ними и заглядывает в ванную)_.  
**Оми** : Ч-ч-что это такое?  
**Йоджи** : Видишь? Я до сих пор опомниться не могу!  
**Кен** : Эй, ты же у нас самый умный!  
**Оми** : Это самый здоровенный жук, какого я видал!  
**Кен** : И я тоже.  
**Оми** : Он огромный.  
**Кен** : Сточные воды. Наверное, эти твари мутировали там в канализации.  
**Йоджи** : Неси свои дротики.  
**Оми** : Йоджи-кун, это жук.  
**Йоджи** _(смотрит на жука)_ : А, ну да. Тогда неси арбалет.  
**Оми** : Почему ты его просто не раздавишь?  
**Кен** : Да, Йоджи, почему?  
**Йоджи** _(глядит на них поверх тёмных очков)_ : А ты почему?  
**Кен** : Ну, это же тебе надо в ванную.  
**Йоджи** : С чего ты взял? Я просто случайно сюда заглянул. Скажите спасибо, что вас предупредил.  
**Кен** : Ну и ладно. _(Упрямо скрещивает руки на груди)_. Мне тоже не больно-то нужно.  
**Йоджи** : Ладно. Ну и прекрасно. _(Тоже скрещивает руки на груди. Сердито смотрит на Кена)_.  
**Оми** : Йоджи-кун, Кен-кун… Если мы его не убьём, он может забраться в чью-нибудь комнату.  
**Йоджи** : А мне плевать. Давить я его не стану.  
**Оми** : Вот как? А что тогда – выпустишь на свободу?  
**Йоджи** : Для этого я должен буду к нему приближаться?  
**Оми** : Да.  
**Йоджи** : Тогда проехали.  
**Кен** : А я считаю, живи и давай жить другим.  
_(Молчание. Все смотрят на жука. Внезапно тот подаётся вперёд. Кен, Оми и Йоджи отскакивают)._  
**Оми** : Он пошевелился!  
**Кен** : Чёрт! Зверюга агрессивна!!!  
**Йоджи** _(шёпотом)_ : Не говорите при нём, что собираетесь его раздавить. Он может рассердиться.  
_(Кен и Оми смотрят на него как на ненормального)_.  
**Йоджи** _(по-прежнему шёпотом)_ : Ну, вы бы тоже рассердились, если бы при вас такое говорили.  
**Кен** _(шёпотом, саркастически)_ : Может, тогда нам вежливо попросить его уйти? _(орёт)_ Йоджи, ты ИДИОТ!  
**Йоджи** _(причитает)_ : Ну давайте что-то делать! У меня свида-а-ание…  
_(Все глядят друг на друга. На жука. Опять друг на друга)_.  
**Йоджи, Кен и Оми** : АЙЯ-А-А!

 _(Айя выглядывает из комнаты. Поднимает бровь)_.  
**Оми** : Айя-кун! Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
**Айя** _(подозрительно прищуривается)_ : Для чего?  
**Йоджи** : Иди посмотри.  
_(Айя подходит. Увидев жука, моргает)_.  
**Айя** : Что это?  
**Йоджи** : _(пожимает плечами)_.  
**Оми** : Жук.  
**Кен** : Здоровый, правда?  
**Айя** : Вы хотели вот это мне показать?  
**Йоджи** : _(кивает)_.  
**Оми** : Надо его уничтожить.  
**Кен** : То есть Йоджи надо.  
**Айя** : Ну и?  
**Оми** _(канючит)_ : Айя-кун, а вдруг он заберётся в чью-нибудь комнату?..  
**Айя:** _(глядит на Кена и его багнак)_ : Ты вооружён.  
**Кен** _(машет рукой с багнаком)_ : Нет уж, я это на руку надеваю!  
**Йоджи** _(снова причитает)_ : Я опозда-а-аю…  
**Айя** _(мрачно разглядывает Йоджи)_ : Тогда ты им и займись.  
**Йоджи** : Не могу! Мне противно! Жуки, они внутри зелёные и склизкие! _(передёргивается от отвращения)_  
**Оми** : _(согласно кивает)_  
**Йоджи** : И потом – Абиссинец, ты что, боишься каких-то там жуков?  
**Айя** _(пожимая плечами)_ : А вы?  
**Йоджи** : Ээ…  
**Оми** : Да.  
**Кен** : Да, чёрт возьми.  
**Йоджи** : Только вот этого!  
_(Айя моргает; похоже, что он чего-то ждёт)_.  
**Йоджи** : Ну ладно, ладно! Я тебе заплачу.  
**Айя** : Как именно мне его убить?  
**Йоджи** : Слушай, такое спрашивать – даже для тебя извращение.  
**Айя** _(смотрит на Йоджи как на идиота)_ : Я не собираюсь к нему прикасаться.  
**Оми** : Раздави подошвой.  
**Айя** _(обдумав)_ : Хорошо. Несите бутсы Кена.  
**Кен** : Эй!  
**Йоджи** _(подбегает с бутсами в руках)_ : Вот, Айя.  
**Кен** : Эй!!!  
**Оми** : Я не могу на это смотреть. _(Закрывает лицо)_  
_(Айя просачивается в ванную, держа оружие наготове)_

БАЦ!

 **Оми** _(всё ещё закрывая лицо)_ : Что это было?  
**Йоджи** : Айя применил тяжёлую артиллерию.  
**Айя** : Чёрт! Я промахнулся. _(Бросает в жука вторую бутсу)_

БАЦ! 

**Айя:** А, опять промазал!  
**Кен** _(косится на жука)_ : Да нет, покалечил!  
**Оми** _(по-прежнему не открывая лица)_ : Бррр…  
**Йоджи** : Тебе нужен будет ещё один башмак, чтобы добить его. Или хочешь вернуться и забрать бутсы Кена?  
_(Айя именно это и собирается сделать, продвигаясь в ванную и обходя жука. Внезапно жук дёргается)_.  
**Кен** : БЛИН, СПАСАЙСЯ!  
**Перепуганный Оми** : А-А-А!!!  
**Перепуганный Айя** _(отскакивает назад)_  
**Перепуганный Йоджи** : БЛЯ-А-А!  
_(Все смотрят на Кена)_  
**Кен** : Хе-хе… извиняюсь.  
**Айя** : Мне нужны боеприпасы.  
**Оми, Йоджи и Кен** _(глядят на Айины ботинки)_.  
**Айя** _(смерив остальных взглядом)_ : Не мои. _(Смотрит на ноги остальных. Оми – в носках, Кен – в тапочках, Йоджи – в щегольских кожаных туфлях)_. Давай твои.  
**Йоджи** : Что-о?  
**Айя** : Вы хотите, чтобы я убил эту тварь, или нет?  
_(Кен и Оми переглядываются)_  
**Кен** : Я буду его держать, а ты снимай туфли.  
**Оми** : Ага, Кен-кун, давай.  
**Йоджи** : Что это вы тут… Эй! Ублюдки! Вы что творите! Я же тут старший! Вы должны меня слушаться, чёрт побери!  
**Оми** : Вот, Айя-кун, пожалуйста.  
**Айя** _(крадётся в ванную)_  
_(Жук на уцелевших ногах прыгает вперёд, Вайсс отскакивают назад)_.  
**Кен** : А он жутко проворный, учитывая, что трёх ног не хватает.  
**Йоджи** : Туфли мне не испачкай.  
**Айя** _(сверлит жука взглядом)_ : Я не боюсь тебя, грёбаный мазерфакер!  
**Оми, Кен и Йоджи** : _(моргают)_

БАЦ!

 **Айя** : Ши-не!!! _(в жука летит последний снаряд)_

БАЦ!

 **Кен** : Э…  
**Оми** _(смотрит сквозь пальцы и зеленеет)_ : Какая гадость…  
**Кен** : Отлично. Теперь это размазано по всей ванной.  
**Йоджи** _(всхлипывая)_ : Мои туфли…  
**Айя** _(с удовлетворённым видом покидает поле боя)_  
**Йоджи** : Я не могу войти туда, там всё в жучиных внутренностях. Кто-то должен, ну, вы понимаете… убрать следы.  
**Кен** : Я зачистками не занимаюсь.  
**Оми** : Я подожду, пока процесс разложения закончится.  
**Йоджи** _(причитает)_ : Но у меня же свида-а-ание!

_Занавес  
_


End file.
